Problem: In her physics class, Ashley took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 88, 91, 83, and 90. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $88 + 91 + 83 + 90 = 352$ Her average score is $352 \div 4 = 88$.